emotional treason
by 5-miles-to-go
Summary: it's about a girl how had a great life . and its not your average story and its my original story based on me and im crazy and crap at summarys so please read it its individual


**Chapter 1**

It was perfect , I couldn't have wanted anything else my life was finally great .or that's what I thought , I mean I had an ideal life that everybody envied I was popular ,healthy , pretty , and had the hottest boyfriend ever , also I had awesome friends . I loved my life although having five brothers and Russian parents had its down sides , but I couldn't love them more . I never had any real worries in life ,only the occasional bad hair day and wardrobe malfunction .

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I cant really remember when my troubles started , it probably started even before I was born ,It was my destiny a path that I had to follow even if I didn't realise it , but it really started when I was a my boyfriend Theo's 17th b-day party ( he was a year and a half older then me older than me but it didn't make a difference we were in so called love ) I was fifteen and 7 months ,I was dancing with my arms round Theo's neck to some alternative music with a heavy base line that made you brain shake . it was dark in the house ,the party was in the main hall, strobe lights and lasers were going off every where people were screaming and drinking having a good time . we made our way of the dance floor to get drink , we had been partying had for 2 hours straight now ,it was the middle of may and abnormal hot the whole house stank of sweat beer and various other potent smells , I loved it I could let all the sounds ,sights, smells, textures flow through my body making the alcohol in me seem stronger, Theo had his arm round my waist trying to steady me even though he could barley walk straight himself ; the feel of his sweat drenched body against mine made my blood stir and boil . even in 5 inch heels I couldn't reach his ear so I pulled him down to me and said " its crowded down here shall we go up stair" a familiar mischievous smile crawled across his face ( I was still a virgin but nobody but him and my best mate liela knew)we manage to make it to the stairs a crowd of wallflowers sat together groping one another seeking comfort in the limbo of society this party was .after ten minutes of feeling our way through the pitch black corridors we made it to his super king size bed , we made sure the door was locked and we were safe he put his strong arms round my black coated waist nibbling my neck ,whilst I pulled down the zip to my skin tight black silk dress to revile my egg shell white body with only very thin black lace keeping me concealed , I felt bare ,revealed. It was dark in the room the only light coming from the moon outside ,I couldn't see Theo but I heard his breath go short as he approached me in the mirror across the room I could see my lightning blue unreadable eyes , red lips and pale face and a shirtless teenage boy with coal black hair and tanned skin moving with the elegance of a panther toward me in seconds I had had my legs wrapped round his waist and gasping for air between depurate kisses . we collapsed on to the bed in a tangle of legs and arms by this time we both only had under wear on and were breathing harsh and quickly in the next ten minutes we were naked and exhausted sprawled in red silk ,it wasn't what I hadn't expected. Trying to catch our breath , slowly and gently he rolled over to look at me and said in the sinister silky voice that made every girls hard jump

"you really beautiful tonight like one of those old nude painting in the art gallery in Soho "a faint smile played on his lips.

Before I realise that I couldn't keep it in any longer I burst out in a complete laughing fit ,I was laughing so hard I felt like my side were splitting ,it actually hurt my stomach ,finally I calmed down and was able to breath again .

He had just sat there and said "are you ok ," in a confused voice but I still wasn't able to talk so I nodded .

After a couple more minutes of slow clam breathing I gathered myself and was able to speak again .

" oh ,I'm sorry I don't know what came over me ,you know probably in shock ,god I need to get a grip and…"getting up with the sheet wrapped wrong me walked over to the full wall mirror and counted 4 love bites spread over my neck and chest like blooming flower "some concealer"

shuffling back over the bed I heard him chuckling so simply I said " what ? ….. you know take a picture it'll last longer".

A soft sleepy smile crossed his still kiss swollen lips as he laid back down putting his arm over his eyes , I crawled back onto the bed and snuggled into his side kissing him on the cheek in the process "If only this could last forever" the word escaped as a rough whisper

"hmmmmm if only it could shame I have to leave ,but …I'm glad I don't have to leave yet remember I still have three months and I want them too be happy and not to have you being depressed and if there's on thing that's been accomplished ,its tonight and that your house is still standing" rolling over to look at him I could still see something was on his mind ,

"Theo what's wrong "I said in a soft serious voice "tell me I know your upset about something .

taking his arm from his face and rolling to look at me loosing the sheet on the way ,propped himself on one elbow and pulled my sheet onto him said :

"its just I don't get why you have to leave , I just don't get why .your happy and so is your family ..unless its me but I doubt that because they don't know about us so I just don't get it" moving so he was laying on his back with his hand behind his head sighed and said "I still don't get it".

"well that makes two of us because from what I've been told its that were going to live closer to our family plus Logan, Ethan, Nathan , Nicholas and Ash , all want to go and have a Russian life and seven against one doesn't win ,and I get why they want to go there I mean to show us what it was like to grow up there and more stable and predictable weather and the only plus side is that its cold"

sighing in defeat he repeated "I just don't get it rrin I don't, I don't want you to go"

"I wish you could come or I could say but I cant change peoples minds if I could I would."

**Chapter 3**

My real name is Serrin grace Drakouf , but nobody calls me my full name unless its my parents and im in trouble my first name is made up and my middle name is my mothers sisters who died whilst giving birth and our last name was made up when we migrated to Russia about 500 years ago ,my farther told me what my name meant when I was six and I hated it but in time I've grown to accept and like it its part of me .I was born in England like my four brothers before me and younger brother we grew up in the country side in Somerset in a 12 bedroom mansion in the middle of a 50 acre woodland . Ever since I was a baby I've hated the hot and always loved the cold I was born a minuet before midnight 31st of December . I was always bullied in primary school because I had pale skin ,rose red lips ,almost black hair ,and lightning blue eyes I was always being called pixie because I was small or Goth because I liked to wear dark colours .but as I grew older I got noticed for other reason and had many boy friends but none of them lasted long because all they wanted to do was get into my pants and I wanted emotions in a relationships but I never found that until Theo ,I thought it was true love at first sight ,but I guess looks can be deceiving .

**Chapter 4**

While Theo was in the shower I searched the floor for my cloths , and got dressed , just as I was pulling my dress over my head his phone went off , so out of curiosity I went over and look at the message .I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Just as everything finally fell into place in my mind Theo came out the bath room in a towel "hey babe have you seen my….."

I didn't hear the rest of what he said because I was running through his house and down his drive with my bag in hand and no shoes ,I didn't care at all , all I wanted to do is get home and curl up in a dark corner for the rest of time .

I must have been running really fast because I reached the drive of my house about 45 minuets later ,my shoes were still at his house and I could tell my feet were bleeding my heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to break through my ribs . I carried on walking 100 meters down our drive till I reached the door which as I went to open it was opened by youngest and closest brother Ash . I collapsed in his arms and let out the tears I had been holding in ,we sat there for about half an hour until I finally calmed down and Nicolas (my brother older than me by a year ) came up behind us and said in a annoyed voice "what the fuck are you doing ,if your gonna sit there all day then close the door ,for fuck sake" I buried my head deeper into my younger brothers well muscled chest ash continued to rub my back trying to calm me down ,I took deep breaths and eventually let go of him and tried to get up but as I put pressure on the balls of my feet I fell onto the floor "ow ow ow ow ow owwwwwy that really hurts 'looking at the bottoms of my feet I saw the blood ,dirt and cuts covering them "whoops"

I looked up to see Nicolas looking at them I could see the anger rise up to his features ,I had always been close to him and ash we all got on the best but ash and Nicolas were polar opposites ,ash was the smartest out of all 4 children and the one who was most like me he had the same dark hair ,lightning blue eyes and pale hair most of the time we passed as twins the only differences about us were gender and the shape of our eyes and lips and that he had no real temper (unlike me)most the time he was composed and scarily calm(unlike me),

Nicolas was more like me in personality , we had the same short temper and sarcastic ,dirty and sick humour and our taste in music and Goth habits ,like dark clothing and never opening curtains and sleeping all day we had the same hair ,skin and facial feature but he had grass green eyes . All four of my brothers were protective of me but Ash and Nicolas were the most ,when I was8 they told me the would swear that if anybody hurt me the were going to hurt them ,I loved them more than anybody could know .

As Nicolas continued to look furious I tried to smile and say "what's wrong Nicky ?its just a few cuts " suddenly he looked at me even more anger and shouted

"WHERE WERE YOU ALL OF LAST NIGHT WE WERE WORRIED SICK AND YOU COME HOME BLEEDING COVERD IN CUTS WITH NO SHOES HAVING A BREAKDOWN AN THE DOOR STEP ! FOR FUCKS SAKE YOU COULD HAVE BEEn DEAD OR COULD HAVE BEEN RAPED AND SLEEPING ON THE CURB FO ALL WE KNEW ."

My own anger rose to new levels at that moment I stood up ignoring my body's and ash's protest .i bellowed "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME AND YET YOUR HAVING A GO AT ME ,SO TO MAKE YOU FUCKING REALISE WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH ILL TELL YOU .FIRST OF ALL IF YOU WOULD REALLY LIKE TOKNOW I LOST MY VIRGINITY LAST KNIGHT THAT'S WHY I WASN'T HOME AND THEN SECONDLIY I FOUND OUT HE'S BEEN USING ME AND BEHIND MY BACK SCREWING MY BEST MATES AND TELLING THEM ABOUT WHAT HES DONE TO ME IN DETAIL AND THAT WAS AFTER HE TOLD ME HE LOVED ME AND GUESS FUCKING WHAT I THOUGHT I LOVED HIM TOO BUT IT WAS A LOAD OF BULLSHIT .SO DON'T YOU DARE HAVE A GO AT ME !'"

Just as I finished shouting at him I looked up to see the rest of my family stood at the base of the stairs staring at me like I was a flying monkey .exhausted I fell to the floor and lead on my back and stared at the ceiling waiting to be killed by my parents, letting my silent tears crawl down my ivory skin.

**

* * *

**

**hey this is my first peice of work and its kinda not finished and amature and im dyslexic so please review it a to be vampire story but i can tell no more **

**xx 5-miles-to-go**

**p.s each time i publish there will be more than one chapter in it coz im a spaz xxx  
**


End file.
